Hechizante Carmesí
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Me gustaría responderle con astucia. Me gustaría levantar el rostro, mirarlo con una sonrisa ladeada y una respuesta bromista en mis labios. Pero no puedo. En el segundo en que me giro para encontrarme con sus ojos, mi cuerpo se paraliza.
1. Hechizante Carmesí

**Hechizante Carmesí.**

Él tiene una manera curiosa de arreglarse las mangas, lo hace de forma delicada, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la tela para luego dar un fuerte jalón que retira cualquier arruga.

\- ¿No te preocupa la creciente oleada de fans alrededor de Zen?

Mi atención vuelve a lo que estoy haciendo. Mis dedos acarician imperceptiblemente las teclas de mi laptop. Esa pregunta siempre será popular entre los reporteros. La sonrisa en mis labios se suaviza y ladeo el rostro. A unos metros desde donde estamos puedo ver a Zen haciendo una práctica de vestuario. Aunque estos viajes son agotadores en la búsqueda de múltiples locaciones que se adapten a la historia, siempre hay algo bueno, como la preciosa vista del campo en el que nos encontramos. En el fondo quisiera estar allá, con él, pero parte de mi trabajo como su manager es guiar a los reporteros hacia la mejor historia, a sacar a la luz lo más importante para la carrera de él.

\- Me gusta ver a Zen feliz. –comienzo, apoyándome ligeramente sobre la mesa, sintiendo el viento primaveral desordenar mi cabello solo un poco- Nunca he visto una sonrisa tan sincera como la que él pone cuando está leyendo las cartas de sus fans. –noto que mis palabras son hechizos, los reporteros sonríen por la información pero lo importante es que no estoy mintiendo- Para él es importante el apoyo que siente en cada pequeño detalle que sus fans le da. –mi voz se carga de ánimo ante los recuerdos- A veces lo veo murmurar en voz baja alguna línea en particular que alguna fan a escrito con todo su corazón. Los ojos le brillan de emoción y a pesar de toda la fama que tiene, pareciera que no puede creer del todo lo afortunado que es por tener toda esa gente apoyándolo. –mis propios gestos se suavizan, me sumerjo en esas memorias y dejo que mis palabras se carguen de emociones, de la manera en que el afecto de sus fans lo envuelven en una cálida protección e hinchan mi pecho de orgullo- Respondiendo a tu pregunta ¿Cómo me podría preocupar? Zen le pertenece al público, nació con las habilidades y las ha entrenado al máximo para ser amado por muchos. Pero lo más importante es que le hace feliz esta vida. –hago una pausa, noto como los reporteros se inclinan hacia mí, expectantes- Les debo mucho a sus fans por dejarme ver mi sonrisa favorita en él.

Eso es como la cereza en el pastel. Ellos sonríen, se ven emocionados, saben que la gente adorará saber eso. Después de que Zen hiciera pública nuestra relación, la gente a estado pendiente de mi de una manera inesperada. Nunca falta el reportero que quiere saber si no temo que Zen se enamore de su coprotagonista o si estoy nerviosa por el posible beso que habrá. Pero siempre les interesa saber si odio o no a las fanáticas de Zen. Todas estas entrevistas son como responder mails para la RFA, debo saber qué quieren que les responda, cuál es la mejor respuesta para nosotros y encontrar el punto medio.

Mis ojos se desvían ligeramente, Zen está probándose otra chaqueta, tal vez la tercera en diez minutos, pero ese color no va con él. Me recuerdo mentalmente decírselo al director, nadie quiere que su estrella parezca enfermiza en sus escenas campestres.

La entrevista sigue, en un par de ocasiones me preguntan sobre mi siguiente libro. Mis dedos se estremecen cada vez que eso ocurre. No puedo revelar mucha información aún, pero retomo cada oportunidad para hablar de Zen. Siempre es fácil. La gente lo adora y él ama que sea así. Una sonrisa divertida se forma en mis labios, si alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a enamorarme de un egocéntrico y narcisista hombre, me hubiese reído vivamente. Pero nadie es lo que parece y si pudiese escoger de quién enamorarme otra vez, lo escogería a él sin pensarlo. No pierdo ocasión para hablar sobre la Academia de Actuación que Zen está financiando junto con Jumin, señalo que es como una terapia para los jóvenes rebeldes o con problemas. No lo digo en voz alta, pero queda implícito que esto es el sueño de Zen para ayudar a otros que pasaron los problemas que él vivió. Me siento afortunada por la bondad que hay en él. Los reporteros eventualmente se apartan, es el turno del director para recibir la atención. Mis ojos miran el borrador de mi trabajo, mi pulgar caricia la esquina de la laptop, como si de esa manera pudiese consolar a mis propios personajes. No me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero se supone que a través de las horas más oscuras, es cuando la fortaleza toma el control. Me gusta creer que es verdad. Después de todo vivo con la persona que prueba que mi teoría es real.

Él no sería quien es, si no hubiese pasado tiempos difíciles.

Pero en lugar de continuar con mi trabajo, cierro la laptop y me encamino al equipo de vestuario. En la industria es increíblemente raro que un artista del tipo que de Zen este en una relación pública y más aun con su manager. La gente no sabe qué esperar de mí y se pone ligeramente a la defensiva. Los comprendo, no saben si haré todo lo posible para que toda la atención se centre en Zen o haré un berrinche porque se la pasan vistiéndolo y desvistiendo. Seven adora que le cuente las anécdotas de este tipo, sé que un día me convencerá para traerlo y ver por sus propios ojos por lo que tengo que pasar. Pero solo sonrío, sugiero un cambio de color para cierta infame chaqueta, dejo que las palabras fluyan como si ellos me hubiesen dado la idea desde el inicio y que en realidad es _suya_. El defensivo grupo se relaja rápidamente y acepta mis sugerencias. No más amarillo para Zen. Gracias a todo lo sagrado y divino.

Jaehee estaría orgullosa de mí, he seguido su ejemplo y me apego a una lista de cosas para no olvidarlas. Me movilizo hacia los actores que son dobles de riesgo, les agradezco por su trabajo y converso un par segundos con el líder del grupo. Estos actores se arriesgan en su trabajo, Zen prefiere hacer sus propias escenas peligrosas, lo que implica que yo sienta mi vida pendiendo de un hilo, pero gracias a él he visto lo valioso que es este trabajo. Como parte del protocolo, felicito al resto de actores, cruzo palabras con los otros managers pero soy rápida en ello. Me aparto hasta donde se encuentran las bebidas y tomo una botella helada de agua, mis dedos se humedecen por el exterior frío y tengo el impulso de apretarla contra mi frente unos segundos.

Lo siento acercarse. Casi como una ola que se alza por encima de mí. Mis ojos están fijos en la botella, mi corazón se acelera como si fuese una colegiala. Él respira en mi nuca, puedo sentir su calor a pesar de que no estamos en contacto. Mis sentidos lo reconocen mucho antes de que mi mente se dé cuenta de qué está pasando. Mi cuerpo se relaja, se deja ir hacia atrás con una confianza aterradoramente ciega. Que mi espalda termine apoyándose contra su pecho me indica que estoy cometiendo una locura. Hay gente a nuestro alrededor, no debería ser tan avariciosa cuando estamos en el trabajo. Pero él me abraza por la cintura, lo hace de forma delicada y sus largos dedos acarician los míos que sostienen la botella de agua.

\- Cuando inician los descansos ¿No deberías correr a mi lado? –me susurra, hay una pizca de juego en su voz, bromea en su reproche y sin mirarlo sé que está sonriendo.

Porque debe sentir como mi corazón late tan rápido que temo romperlo.

Me gustaría responderle con astucia. Me gustaría levantar el rostro, mirarlo con una sonrisa ladeada y una respuesta bromista en mis labios. Pero no puedo. En el segundo en que me giro para encontrarme con sus ojos, mi cuerpo se paraliza. La forma en que Zen me mira nunca deja de sorprenderme. Hay tanto amor en su mirada que parece desbordarse. Él no oculta ningún sentimiento, puedo sentir su alegría sin siquiera reparar en su sonrisa. No entiendo como lo hace, pero mi corazón se acelera y él se ve complacido porque su mirada se relaja y acorta la distancia entre ambos.

\- ¿No vas a responder mi pregunta?

Por un momento me siento perdida. Él sonríe, fácilmente se da cuenta que me he perdido en todo sentido lógico y si algo había ocurrido antes ya lo he olvidado. Me intento justificar, lucho por hablar pero mi boca esta seca ¿Cómo lo hace? No importa cuánto tiempo este a su lado, sigo sintiéndome como si fuese un sueño. Mucho tiempo atrás había olvidado los cuentos de hadas o los sueños de amor que solo se ve en películas. Aun si intentaba mantenerme con una mente positiva era consciente que la realidad era cruda y salvaje. Pero aquí estoy, sintiendo el firme agarre de una persona que me ama, con sus ojos carmesí casi en llamaradas cálidas y su aliento rozando mis labios hasta erizar mi piel.

Un…

Un momento…

\- Zen… -mi protesta sale como un jadeo. Él sonríe complacido al notar que debo tomar una gran bocanada de aire para poder hablar. Mis mejillas se encienden por su adulada sonrisa y la consciencia de su poder sobre mí- Como tu manager…

\- ¿Mi manager? –me interrumpe, pone esa cara de inocencia casi casta que altera tanto a sus fans… y a mí- ¿Esta ella por aquí? –la comisura de sus labios se levanta, astuta- Porque en este momento solo veo a la persona que amo, entre mis brazos, a un suspiro de distancia de mis labios…

¿Qué tan posible es que me ardan las orejas? Alcanzar un sonrojo tal hasta llegar a calentar la curva de mis propias orejas y las siento hormiguear. Mis labios dejan escapar el aire que tan valientemente había tomado en un inicio, dejándome ahogada. Me aclaro la garganta, lucho por ser profesional, pero los dedos d Zen sobre mi cintura, haciendo pequeños círculos no ayudan demasiado.

\- Nos van a ver… -le recuerdo.

El hecho de que estemos juntos, que la gente sea consciente de nuestra relación, no significa que pueda alterarme el pulso en público. Su carrera requiere cuidado y noticias positivas ¿Qué tan bueno sería un artículo sobre las inquietas manos del actor Zen?

Realmente espero que ninguna.

\- Tienes razón, puedo escuchar a mi manager por aquí. –él juega al ingenuo, se le da bien, me hace sonreír aunque debería estarlo regañando- Ella es muy competente, muy hábil y dedicada ¿Sabes?

\- Eso espero. –acepto sus palabras, le sigo en su actuación, eso me ayuda a recuperar el aliento- Después de todo se trata de la persona que administra tu ascenso al estrellato.

\- Si, lo es. –y suena tan seguro que no puedo evitar sonreír por el halago- Pero ahora vamos a huir un momento. Tú y yo.

\- Pero el director… -protesto, aunque una parte de mi está entusiasmada con la idea de salir corriendo junto a él.

\- ¿La oyes? Se acerca. –sigue bromeando, me toma de la mano y me aparta de todo mi rol de manager.

Cuando pienso regañarle, recordarle que la entrevista con el director puede terminar en cualquier momento, él se ríe jovialmente. Me ha vencido. Zen procura tanto que cada aspecto de él luzca bien, exponiendo tanto sus cualidades y atributos, que tiene la sonrisa perfecta, la mirada intensa justo a la medida y demás gestos controlados que el resto de los mortales no sabemos ni como lucimos cuando nos enojamos. Pero su risa es increíblemente sincera. Es el acto más natural que tiene, contagiosa, jovial, sin práctica. Cuando se ríe, se nota que se está divirtiendo, que toma riesgos ridículos porque son simplemente divertidos. Por esa risa he corrido bajo la lluvia y lo he besado como si fuésemos dos adolescentes huyendo de clases. Por esa misma risa me he sentado en su motocicleta y gritado a todo pulmón cuánto lo amo mientras conduce a toda velocidad porque me lo ha pedido con un capricho travieso. Por esa risa estoy dejando de lado mis obligaciones y lo sigo atrás de la carpa donde han puesto los materiales menos importantes para la grabación. Y me guía un poco más allá, hacia los árboles más cercanos. Sin permiso, juguetón, me toma de la cintura y me sube a una rama baja que me deja sentada ligeramente más arriba que él. Zen sonríe con orgullo ante su pequeño logro, la felicidad en su mirada hace que me olvide de todo.

Mis dedos acarician su rostro, siguen la forma de su pómulo suave y mi pulgar baja por el perfil de su nariz hasta la suavidad de sus labios. Cálido. Él cierra los ojos, puedo sentir bajo mi tacto como sonríe.

\- ¿Les dijiste a los reporteros de qué sería tu próxima novela? –me pregunta, hay genuino interés en su voz.

\- No, aún no está lista. –me encojo de hombros- Aun no sé cómo darles un final feliz a los personajes.

\- ¿Podré leerla? Tal vez si lo hago sepa cómo ayudarte. –Zen se acerca a mí, curioso, divertido- Amo leer lo que escribes.

Eso tiene doble significado. Porque la primera vez que hablamos fue a través de mis palabras y muchas veces por el trabajo, son solo nuestras letras las que alcanzan al otro. Pero también es verdad que gusta de mis novelas. Eso es una de las cosas que nos une. Ambos creemos en el amor, mis historias buscan llegar a la gente de la manera que él alcanza a las personas con su actuación.

O canto.

O baile.

O tantas otras cosas más.

Bien, estoy enamorada de alguien demasiado talentoso.

Pero eso solo hace más increíble que ante ese mar de habilidades y posibilidades, me escogiera a mí.

Oficialmente el romanticismo de Zen se me ha contagiado. Por suerte no puede leer mi mente o su ego crecería tanto que Godzilla creería que su territorio se encuentra en peligro y vendría a luchar contra él.

Y el ego de Zen ganaría.

…debo dejar de juntarme con Seven ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Pero también debo contarle esto, sé que le encantaría.

\- Eres muy pensativa. –no me acusa con sus palabras, se ve entretenido con solo mirarme- Como cuando nos conocimos en el chat de la RFA, todos hablábamos mucho y tu participabas lo justo.

\- Las palabras son valiosas. –le explico- Hay que usarlas con sabiduría.

Y a veces no es bueno decirle a la persona que amas que crees que en una batalla entre Godzilla y su ego… su ego ganaría.

\- Pero pensaba dejarte leer mi historia. –admito- Después de todo, tú la inspiraste.

\- ¿Acaso el protagonista es un hombre increíblemente atractivo y talentoso? ¿Adorado por muchos y envidiado por todos? –juega, mueve sus cejas de forma coqueta.

Me inclino, luchando por no reír.

\- No lo sé, es un robot ¿Puede ser un robot guapo?

El rostro de Zen parece congelarse. Una pequeña victoria. Me mira con sorpresa y sus manos descansan a los costados de mis caderas, sobre el tronco. Ahora luce expectante, dándome pie a continuar.

\- Mi novela está inspirada en el sueño que tuviste pocos días después de que nos conocimos ¿Recuerdas? –aventuro- Sobre que al inicio creías que yo era un robot pero al final resultaba que ustedes lo eran, programados para decir determinadas cosas.

Zen se estremece, asiente. A pesar de los años, el recuerdo es vivido para él.

\- Yo te dije que tal vez ambos éramos robots. –continúo con el recuerdo- Ese día me dijiste debería escribirlo. Esa fue la primera, de muchas veces, que animaste mi ingenio, que me inspiraste a escribir ¡.

\- Porque eres muy ingeniosa. –Zen desliza sus dedos por mi cabello, parece haber comprendido mi punto y se ve conmovido- Tu historia se trata sobre dos robots, entonces. Un poco sobre nuestra historia.

\- Si, pero no saben que el otro es un robot. Ellos están programados para responder determinadas respuestas a ciertas preguntas pero se conocen por medio de esta aplicación, creyendo que hablan con un humano, cuando en realidad son dos robots. –cierro los ojos cuando sus dedos llegan a mi cuello, acaricia mi piel suavemente y lo justo para no distraerme- Ambos comienzan a descubrir sobre sentimientos, a desarrollarlos y a sufrir ante la idea de amar a alguien imposible. El secreto es que en toda la historia el lector esta desde la perspectiva del robot que sería la chica. Porque, bueno, son robots, no tienen exactamente género. –divago un poco, cuando abro los ojos noto que está sonriendo, divertido por mi propio desvío- Solo al final, muy al final, el lector descubre que no solo el amado es un robot, sino que lo es ella y por eso no pueden conocerse. Por eso no pueden ir al encuentro del otro.

\- Me gusta, suena interesante. –Zen apoya su frente contra la mía, sonríe con orgullo- Muero por leerla, es una historia muy romántica.

\- Y tal vez muy trágica. –contengo un suspiro- Aun no lo sé. Pero dado que se basa en tu sueño, quiero ver si tal vez tú tengas la pieza que me falta. Porque debe ser muy trágico enamorarte de alguien que ni siquiera puedes alcanzar porque es un programa. –me detengo, si no estuviese tan cerca me daría un golpe en la frente al darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo- Lo siento, es tu descanso y estoy hablándote sobre mis problemas.

\- Hey… -hay algo de regaño en su voz, su nariz toca la mía, la desliza por mi mejilla acorde se acerca a mí oído, puedo sentir su aliento sobre mí- Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo: Quiero que te apoyes en mí, que cuentes conmigo.

Mis protestas se callan, su voz está demasiado cerca y mi corazón se dispara. No ayuda que se ría contra mi piel al darse cuenta que me he paralizado en mi lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –aventura, tiene ese peligroso tono juguetón en su voz- ¿Dije algo malo? –habla despacio, oscuro en un murmullo, puedo sentir sus labios contra el perfil de mi oreja.

Él sabe que _malo_ no entra en la razón de mi silencio, pero no digo nada. Tal vez porque si abro mi boca no son palabras las que planean salir. Zen desliza sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, sus largos dedos me tocan con la misma caricia que usa para arrancarle música a un piano. Antes de darme cuenta me encuentro arqueándome en su dirección, apoyándome contra su pecho y aferrándome a sus hombros. Siempre es así con él, mi mente llega muy tarde para cuando de su cercanía se trata. Lo puedo sentir sobre mi piel, deslizándose, acercándose por mi mejilla y tiemblo en anticipación al querer sus labios sobre mí.

\- Te veías hermosa mientras dormías. –me susurra y cuando lo hace siento que es verdad, por lo menos para él- La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en tus pestañas. –su boca se detiene en la comisura de mi labio, sé que sonríe- Nos deberíamos quedar unos días aquí, después de que termine la grabación.

Mi cerebro me dice que le recuerde que aún faltan otras locaciones y que por dos semanas estaremos visitando diferentes hosterías antiguas para grabar múltiples escenas. Pero estoy muy lejos de hablar. Mis manos ascienden por sus hombros, Zen entrecierra los ojos con aprobación, clavando la punta de sus dedos en mi columna para atraerme más. Él no se ha movido, su boca sigue acariciando la comisura de mis labios y la punta de su lengua juega a perfilar ese lugar. Mis ojos se van entrecerrando y mis dedos se aferran a la importante camisa de la última prueba de vestuario. No me importa, si no me aferro caeré de la rama, perderé el control de mi gravedad, simplemente terminaré en el suelo.

Mis labios se separan para él y justo antes de dejar caer mis párpados, noto su mirada.

\- Tan adorable. –susurra, justo antes de besarme.

Y he olvidado mi trabajo, dónde estamos y que deberíamos tener cuidado. En ese momento es solo sus labios, suaves, cálidos, presionando mis límites y llevándome un poco más lejos, cada vez más cerca de su encuentro. Me dejo llevar, me estremezco justo antes de que invada mi boca. Aunque sé que es una trampa, no puedo evitarlo. Sus dedos acarician mi mejilla y puedo sentir la suave danza de su lengua derritiendo la mía, acariciándome en lentos movimientos. Sus labios erizan mi piel, solo deja que pruebe un poco de esa pasión latente, aquella que controla bajo su caballeroso exterior. Me tienta, lo sabe, Zen no pierde ocasión para hacerme sentir amada en cada aspecto, pero también lo hace con respeto. Aun después de tantos años sigue teniendo el cuidado justo para expresarme todo lo que siente, pero sin pasarse la raya. Por lo menos no aquí. Por lo menos no ahora. Y siento que solo yo termino alterada.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios cuando se separa. Aun a la cercanía está sonriendo. Lo noto, todo está en sus ojos. Carmesí, expresivos, brillantes. Rubís.

\- Tendremos que seguir después. –susurra, hay una promesa silenciosa en su voz cuando besa mi mejilla- Cuando volvamos a la habitación.

Mi corazón se acelera, me hago ligeramente para atrás, busco sus ojos y él sonríe de lado. Me arriesgo.

\- Si, por favor. –susurró.

El efecto es inmediato. Zen abre los ojos, sorprendido y rápidamente se sonroja. Esa risa nerviosa, nada estudiada escapa de sus labios. Aunque siento el pulso acelerado, me permito sonreír con orgullo. Aun puedo tomarlo por sorpresa. No soy la única que pierde el sentido.

\- Creo que casi detienes mi corazón. –me acusa, pero me abraza con fuerza, de forma protectora me entierra contra su pecho y sus dedos acarician mi cabello- No quiero que nadie más te vea así. Esa mirada es mía ¿Verdad? ¿Puedo ser un poco egoísta en esto?

Asiento, lo abrazo ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Atrás de tantas palabras dulces, hay algo de posesión en él. Una medida justa, me hace sentir segura cuando estamos así, cuando escucho su voz contra mi piel.

\- Te has esforzado mucho. –susurro- Puedes ser todo lo egoísta que quieras conmigo, te lo has ganado.

Él se ríe, es cálido hasta en eso.

\- Jumin me envió la propuesta para que seas el rostro de una nueva línea de ropa. –recuerdo- Pero saldrá en unos meses, aún hay tiempo.

Zen se separa un poco, descansa sus manos en mi cintura. Sus labios están apretados, ligeramente malhumorado, más por costumbre que por verdaderos sentimientos ¿Será consciente de lo tierno que se ve haciendo esa expresión?

\- ¿Tenemos que hablar de Jumin ahora? –pregunta, resignado.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de Jumin cuando volvamos a la habitación? –aventuro, enmarcando una ceja.

Otra victoria. Sus ojos se abren, hay sorpresa en ellos y luego resignación. Un suspiro teatral escapa de sus labios.

\- Hablemos de Jumin… -acepta, dejando caer sus hombros.

Exagerado.

\- Va a ser en unos meses y creo que cae en las vacaciones de Yoosung. –continuo- Así que pensaba volverlo mi pequeño asistente en esa temporada.

Zen me mira con curiosidad y luego una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Ambos vemos a Yoosung como un hermano pequeño, así que entiende rápidamente mi plan.

\- ¿No estás intentando conseguirle una novia, verdad? –aventura.

En realidad acierta.

Una linda novia que le de fuerza a Yoosung, que lo ánimos. No suena tan mal ¿Verdad?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando. –juego a la inocente, no me sale tan bien como a él, pero cumplo mi objetivo- Solo quiero darle algo que hacer lejos de la computadora.

\- Claro… -se acerca- Las más inocentes intenciones ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Aquí están!

No llego a contestar. La voz de la asistente del director nos hace separarnos. Ella luce tranquila y es la única razón por la que no entro en pánico. Unos minutos antes y… No, no pienso en eso. Para ella, solo estamos charlando, cerca, es verdad, pero nada más.

\- El descanso ya terminó. –explica, ligeramente apenada- Los hemos estado buscando.

\- Lo siento. –me apresuro a decir.

Como manager, los errores de Zen también son míos.

Aun cuando él fue quien me trajo aquí…

Zen me toma de la cintura, me ayuda a bajar con bastante delicadeza. Muy caballerosamente me escolta de regreso, mantiene a la asistente entretenida, la hechiza con su carismática mirada. Siempre he admirado de él la manera en que suena tan interesado en el resto pero aun así logra atraer la atención a él. Por supuesto, ese es el Zen actor, el que está trabajando. El real no tiene que fingir nada. Solo basta leer un chat del RFA para ver el alcance de su directo interés en tener la atención sobre él.

…Me enamoré de un narcisista.

Lo escucho reír, su mano aprieta la mía y me lanza una cálida mirada.

Lo más sorprendente es que no me arrepiento de ello. Ni por un segundo.

Zen vuelve a donde pertenece. A ser el centro de atención, con las cámaras sobre él. Las líneas fluyen naturalmente de su boca, suena tan sincero que más de una persona entre los asistentes detiene su trabajo para mirarlo actuar. No pierdo ocasión, tomo un par de fotografías cuando el director no mira y se las envío a Jaehee. No tengo tiempo para mirar su reacción, pero estoy segura que le ha encantado. Zen pertenece a sus fans, no metí en eso. No solo nació con el talento ni con el físico para ello, sé que entrena sus habilidades constantemente, sin falta. Él es un artista, se refleja en el mundo entregando cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Zen me lanza una mirada, lo hace cuando la cámara no lo enfoca a él, sino a su coestrella. Así cerciora que estoy bien, que estoy cómoda y que lo estoy esperando. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, con orgullo, porque me he enamorado de una persona admirable y entregada. Que me pone de prioridad aunque no es necesario y que a pesar de tener tantas personas a su alrededor, me busca primero a mí en la multitud. Me he enamorado, al punto en que se leer cada una de sus miradas, como si fuesen un hechizo carmesí sobre mí.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas!** ¡Sorpresa!

Me parece que cada uno de nosotros le hemos dado características a MC. Pero una que me parece que queda en claro en el juego (si te esfuerzas en tu trabajo en RFA) es que MC es alguien bastante versatil para saber qué es lo que quieren las personas. A veces responde mails increíblemente formales y luego, bueno, habla idioma gatuno o escoge las vendas de una momia. Hay que darle crédito por su adaptabilidad.

Como manager de Zen, creo que esa adaptabilidad le ayudaría mucho a ganarse a los medios a favor de él.

Cuando hice la ruta de MC me pareció que el personaje tiene características dulces, es una chica de apoyo incondicional y muy positiva. Inocente o no, se ve acobijada por el afecto de Zen. Además, recordaba esta idea "Cenicienta" que Zen habla en una llamada y quise rescatar esas características que él dice sobre MC para esta historia.

Tengo esta fuerte impresión que Zen sería de mucho tacto cuando ya este saliendo con MC. No en plan pervertido, solo que le gusta tocarla, tenerla cerca.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Rincón Personal

**Rincón Personal**

El encanto de Zen no tiene límites. Sinceramente ¿Qué tipo de poder era este? ¿Acaso había nacido con habilidades sobrehumanas? El mundo debería temer a la sonrisa de Zen, a sus palabras encantadoras y a esa mirada dulce. Aun dormido es demasiado encantador para ser real… Un suspiro escapa de mis labios cuando me siento en la cama con cuidado y observo su perfil dormido, con el cabello del tono de la nieve caer ligeramente sobre su rostro. Muy atractivo para mi propio bien. Aunque lo he visto cientos de veces, algo en la calma que da al estar soñando acelera tanto mi corazón que debo apoyar mi mano sobre mi pecho para controlarme.

En un acto casi de hechicería, Zen logró terminar todas las tomas con una semana de adelanto. No tengo idea de cómo convenció al personal, al resto de actores, al director y al equipo técnico para seguirle el ritmo. Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de lo acelerado que iba todo hasta que revisé mi agenda y me percaté que estábamos mucho más avanzados de lo que era virtualmente posible. Ya sabía yo que Zen era demasiado entregado al trabajo y un perfeccionista del mismo pero ¿Agilitar todo? Mis sospechas crecieron al notar la sonrisa pícara que cargaba en sus labios, intentando ocultarme algo. Lo más sorprendente fue encontrar que todo el mundo estaba unido a su complot. Entre más tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta que todo el mundo me lanzaba sonrisas traviesas y risillas consentidas.

\- Solo tú puedes hacer tanto drama por unas vacaciones… -murmuro, sin poder evitarlo.

Zen se mantiene dormido y mis dedos recorren el perfil de su rostro. Hay algo relajante en verlo tan tranquilo y en paz. Aunque su pasado fue solitario y aislado, me alegra saber que ahora somos un equipo.

Y tanto misterio para que el día de ayer, cuando creí que volveríamos a nuestro departamento, él me distrajo hasta que todos se fueron, dejándonos atrás, en la preciosa hostería en las montañas con aguas termales y, dada la época del año, pocos visitantes. Por un momento pensé que tendría que contactar con alguien para lograr un transporte y casi entro en pánico imaginando todos los problemas en que nos estaríamos metiendo. Pero Zen solo me abrazó por atrás y susurró a mi oído " _Hagamos de este nuestro rincón personal por unos días_ ".

Me estremezco, de solo recordarlo creo que me quedo sin aliento.

La dueña de la hostería nos dio total privacidad y por la luz que apenas entra por las pesadas cortinas, sospecho que hace horas ha pasado el desayuno. El sol se oculta mucho más temprano estos días y casi pareciera que eso solo extiende la energía de Zen. Un sonrojo se asoma en mis mejillas al recordar la pasada noche y me muerdo el labio para controlarme. Este hombre será mi ruina ¿Quién pensaría que este rostro tan calmo mientras duerme puede ser tan salvaje cuando el sol se oculta? Niego rápidamente. Si dejo que el recuerdo de su boca en mi piel vuelva a mí tendré serios problemas para concentrarme el resto del día.

Muy despacio retiro las sábanas, mi bata de cama está a unos pasos de mí, así que intento levantarme.

\- ¡Ah!

Mi cuerpo cae de vuelta a la cama sorpresivamente. En eso queda mi intento de levantarme cuando mis piernas no responden.

\- ¿Princesa? –Zen me mira con sorpresa cuando caigo sobre su costado al no haber podido poner mis manos para detener mi caída.

\- ¡Esto es tu culpa! –digo en un grito ahogado, cubriéndome el rostro.

No puede ser.

En verdad.

No puede ser.

Aunque no miro, sé que Zen está moviéndose, mantiene una mano en mi cintura mientras se acomoda hasta sentarse a mi espalda. Una risa escapa de sus labios y recuerdo que estoy completamente desnuda. A tientas tomo las sábanas y las jalo a mi cuerpo para tener algo de dignidad cuando le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su sonriente rostro.

\- ¿Mi culpa? –aventura, intentando apartar un poco la tela de la sábana que esta sobre mi escote.

Le doy un golpecito en la palma de la mano.

\- Tu culpa. –repito, mirando mis piernas que no pueden sostener mi peso y que no están del todo cubiertas.

Y lo noto.

Las marcas.

Las pequeñas marcas rojizas entre mis muslos y por mis caderas.

\- ¡Zen! –jadeo, luchando por regresarlo a ver.

Ahora está riendo abiertamente, lanzando su rostro hacia atrás con total diversión. Maldición. No puedo creer que aun enojada lo encuentre increíblemente atractivo con el torso descubierto, exponiendo su largo cuello y con esa enorme sonrisa. No es justo. En verdad quiero llegar a enojarme pero es difícil cuando lo primero que pienso al mirarlo es en lamer su clavícula y morder la perfecta curva de su hombro.

\- No te quejaste anoche. –me dice, calmando su risa y apoyándose sobre su hombro para mirarme mejor.

Otra vez siento mis orejas calientes.

Voy a morir de un sonrojo. Eso va a pasar, definitivamente. Y cuando me entierren seré el hazme reír de todo el cementerio.

\- No…

No, no es justo.

\- Tonto… -susurro, apartando el rostro para retomar algo de dignidad.

Lo cual es virtualmente imposible cuando siento mi cuerpo caer otra vez en la cama y la sábana es arrancada lejos de mí. Zen se muerde el labio inferior cuando da una larga mirada a mi cuerpo mientras se posiciona sobre mí. Él también está desnudo, lo sé, puedo notarlo aun cuando miro sus ojos oscurecerse al encontrarse con los míos.

\- ¿N-no tienes hambre? –pregunto, aunque suena más como un jadeo sin sentido y menos como un intento de distracción.

La rodilla de Zen separa mis piernas, su mirada se afila cuando desciende hacia mis labios y mi cuerpo se estremece con anticipación. Ahí está, la Bestia. Mi mirada va directo a las pesadas cortinas, debajo de las mismas puedo ver la luz del sol entrar. Pero los dedos de Zen guían mi rostro hacia él, justo para sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

\- Princesa… -me llama- No me digas que creías que podría ser tan predecible. Aquí y ahora puedo demostrarte que mi deseo por ti no varía si es de día o de noche. –su lengua sigue la forma de mis labios hasta obligarme a buscar su boca pero él mantiene la distancia- Te lo dije, este será nuestro rincón personal. No planeo soltarte.

Mis palabras se ahogan en sus labios y todo argumento se pierde cuando lo siento apretarme contra él. Mis brazos rodean su espalda y antes de darme cuenta mis dedos se entierran en su cabello para que no me suelte.

Ahora él no es el único con un hambre muy particular.

Definitivamente amaré estas vacaciones.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas!** Bueno, un drabble de esta pareja ¿Qué les parece?

 **¡Se aceptan peticiones!** Pienso hacer más drabbles como este ¿Qué les gustaría leer? ¿Algo romántico? ¿Curioso? ¿Cómico? ¿Alguna situación en particular de esta pareja? En realidad, pienso hacer lo mismo con mis otros one-shots (" _Exhalante súplica_ ", " _Dedos Firmes_ " y " _Miel y Fuego_ "), si tienen alguna petición para las otras parejas pueden dejarlas en las respectivas historias ¿Algo que quieran leer de Zen? ¡Déjenme saber!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Territorio del Artista

**Territorio del Artista**

Me inclino ligeramente hacia adelante, consciente de que el director está pendiente de mí. En la pantalla puedo ver la escena que está ocurriendo a tiempo real a unos metros de nosotros. Esta nueva película es muy importante para Zen y ahora está haciendo una de las escenas que será recordada con más fuerza.

El _beso_.

Mis ojos se entrecierran cuando miro como Zen dice sus líneas apasionadamente, su co-estrella, de belleza bastante común, sabe hacer su papel perfectamente. Cualquier chica se sentiría identificada con ella, no es despampanante, tiene sus pequeños defectos pero sus expresiones son inocentes, algo torpes pero bastante dulces. Ella cumple el papel de clásica protagonista. Como actriz es muy buena a pesar de su poca trayectoria y es bastante profesional. Me gusta como su mirada expresa la sorpresa y la duda cuando Zen se acerca más a su rostro, anulando sus defensas para que lo acepte. Él es apasionado, se ve tan concentrado y desesperado que parece increíblemente real.

El directo se tensa a mi lado, creo que no sabe si es mejor ver hacia la pantalla o a mi persona. Pero yo tengo toda mi atención en como Zen se inclina sobre su co-estrella y presiona sus labios contra los de ella.

\- No. –sentencio, haciéndome para atrás hasta apoyarme contra el respaldo de la silla- Esto está mal.

La escena sigue, pero ya no la veo. La gente a mi alrededor deja escapar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Mi estimada… -comienza el director, listo para darme la paternal charla sobre los celos y la actuación.

\- No parece real. –le corto y señalo la pantalla donde el beso sigue- Ella luce aterrada. –acuso- La postura de Zen es muy buena, está inclinado, la sostiene suavemente y sus labios lucen relajados, pero… -le doy un golpecito a la pantalla, justo sobre la boca femenina- Ella parece incómoda, tensa y con los labios como piedras.

El director me mira con sorpresa. La gente a nuestro alrededor se detiene y clava sus ojos en mí. Rayos.

Respiro hondo, soy la manager de Zen, su carrera depende de mí.

\- Entiendo, se supone que es su primer beso. –acepto- Pero en esta escena el personaje de Zen está protegiendo el secreto de su hermano ¿Verdad? Así que está engatusando a la protagonista para distraerla. –me encojo de hombros, luchando por sonar profesional- Pero no luce convencida, parece que todo la tomó por sorpresa, como si le estuviesen robando un beso y no como si fuese lo que ella quiere. –mis ojos se clavan en los del director- Sin ofender, pero creo que hay que grabar otra vez esta escena, con más pasión y naturalidad.

El hombre luce sorprendido y me sonríe ligeramente.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas? –pregunta y gira el rostro a un costado.

Me sorprendo al escuchar la risa de Zen y noto que tanto él como su co-estrella nos han estado escuchando. No se por cuánto tiempo. Tal vez se percataron que nadie estaba prestándoles atención. Mis mejillas se sonrojan rápidamente y Zen acorta la distancia entre ambos, pasando entre la gente con total naturalidad hasta tomar mi mano y besar el dorso de la misma. Sus ojos carmesí brillan con orgullo y siento que estoy completamente apenada y por ende nada profesional en este momento.

\- Como siempre, encuentro que tienes razón. –me halaga y observa de manera encantadora al director- ¿Usted qué opina?

Hay un momento de silencio, la co-estrella de Zen me guiña un ojo de forma amistosa. Después de los problemas que tuvimos con Echo Girl es bueno ver que no es la norma general el ser poco profesionales dentro de la industria del entretenimiento. Ella opina un par de veces, apoyando la idea de dejar que su personaje demuestre más carácter y menos torpeza ingenua tan común en la pantalla.

\- ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

La suave voz que escucho a mi oído me toma por sorpresa. Me giro para encontrarme con un par de ojos ambarinos apenas visibles por el cerquillo azabache que los oculta. El rostro de porcelana ya ha pasado por maquillaje y sus labios brillan como perlas rosas.

\- ¿Tu escena es la siguiente? –consulto, mirando el traje de colegiala que lleva, la falda oscura a mitad de muslo y el suéter blanco que le queda ligeramente largo le da un encanto adorable a su fino cuerpo.

\- Si ¿Vas a estar pendiente de mí? –me pregunta, sonriendo de la forma más encantadora posible.

Me rio suavemente, notando que Zen y la otra actriz vuelven a sus lugares. Él me lanza una mirada y por un momento luce sorprendido al notar con quien estoy.

\- ¡Da lo mejor de ti hermano mayor! –bromea mi acompañante.

Él rueda los ojos, pero sonríe divertido y retoma su atención al trabajo. El personaje de Zen es hermano mayor de Kyung, el personaje de la ahora preciosa muñeca de porcelana sentada junto a mí. La historia era simple en realidad, dos hermanos que nunca conocieron a su padre descubren en el funeral de su madre que este es un hombre adinerado dueño de un respetable internado femenino. Los documentos que confirmarían que ambos poseen parte del internado se encuentran ocultos en algún lugar del mismo. Así que Kyung, dada su edad, acepta filtrarse como estudiante. El personaje que interpreta Zen la acompaña como el nuevo doctor de la enfermería y busca cubrir su rastro siempre que sea posible. El tema principal gira alrededor de ambos hermanos y el romance que el personaje de Zen comienza a vivir con la protegida del aparentemente nefasto dueño del internado y padre de estos hermanos.

\- No has respondido mi pregunta. –siento sus largos dedos presionar mi brazo para que deje de mirar la pantalla- ¿Es tan interesante ver a tu pareja besarse con otra? –me acusa.

\- Esto es importante para la carrera de Zen. –le explico a media voz, mientras inicia la escena.

\- ¿No te da celos? –repite con su voz femenina y dulce, apoyándose contra mi brazo para espiar en la pantalla que el director y yo estamos usando para seguir la grabación.

\- Me enamoré de Zen sabiendo que era actor, estaba al corriente de en qué me estaba metiendo. –susurro, mis ojos no se apartan de los largos dedos de mi novio y la forma en que toma el mentón de su co-estrella, ahora ella luce mucho más relajada y sus ojos brillan con expectativa inocente. Perfecto- Apoyo su carrera como él apoya mis sueños. –levanto mi dedo índice y lo muevo hacia su rostro sin girarme- Ahora silencio.

Ya no siento el peso en mi hombro y una mano firme me toma del brazo para apartarme de la pantalla. No logro protestar porque me ha tomado del mentón para que mire sus ojos ambarinos fijamente. La cercanía es tal que apenas noto su sonrisa ladeada.

\- Entonces… -murmura y su voz en sedosa y repentinamente grave- Actúa conmigo…

¿La gran sorpresa de la película? Kyung es hombre, como el actor que hace su papel. Así que a pesar de la peluca, el fino maquillaje y los labios rosa, la persona que roza con su aliento mi boca es un hombre. Y uno que no me deja mover el rostro y tiene su otra mano en mi hombro para restringirme.

\- Si esto es un juego, no es gracioso. –susurro, entrecerrando los ojos con determinación.

No quiero ser grosera con él, es un actor bastante famoso, al punto en que no solo es la estrella, sino que se ha mantenido en un misterio qué papel haría en la película. Desde el primero día admiré la facilidad en que pasaba de la ágil postura masculina a la dulzura de una estudiante divertida. Pero no hay agilidad ni diversión en esto. Él ha ladeado el rostro y pudo sentirlo separar sus labios para capturar los míos. Todo el mundo está viendo la actuación de Zen y no puedo apartarme. Detesto esto, pero tendré que gritar por ayuda.

\- Voy en serio…

Algo rasga el aire y él se aparta, soltándome. Sus manos van directo a su cabeza y noto la peluca ligeramente movida. Una amenazante presencia a nuestro costado me hace sentir escalofríos. El instinto me dice que corra, que no mire y simplemente me aparte. Pero algo mucho mayor, como un hilo dentro de mi pecho me empuja hacia esa dirección. Mis ojos se levantan y noto a Zen sosteniendo un rollo de papel, tal vez una copia del libreto, y lo tiene tan apretado que está arrugándolo. La mirada carmesí que suele encantar a todos luce letal, como si un par de lunas de sangre reclamaran un sacrificio.

\- Tienes suerte de estar vestido como chica en este momento o en lugar de un golpe de advertencia estarías irreconocible en el suelo. –su voz es seria, pesada, como si viniera de ultra tumba.

Todo el mundo guarda silencio. La, antiguamente, muñeca de porcelana sentada junto a mí ha desaparecido, el actor luce aterrado y a pesar de no estar lastimado está temblando visiblemente. Rápido pero con torpeza, empuja la silla y sale corriendo sin decir realmente nada. Zen lo sigue con la mirada, como si estuviese controlándolo en algún tipo de maldición viciosa y cruel. Mi corazón se dispara. Nunca lo había visto tan letal. Repentinamente su altura se me hace muy obvia, el cómo sobrepasa a la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor, sus hombros lucen ensanchados y su respiración pesada estira la tela de su ropa. Cuando me mira, estoy preparada para algo como una daga, pero en el segundo en que me observa vuelve a ser el mismo. Si, preocupado, algo distante, pero sin una pizca de duda o recelo en sus ojos.

No lo pienso, salto de mi silla mucho antes de que extienda su brazo hacia mí, me estrecho contra su costado y su agarre firme en mi cintura hierve por sobre mi ropa. Aunque intenta lucir relajado para calmarme, sigue tenso, es como estar contra un metal recién forjado o una bestia enfurecida. Pero no siento miedo, me presiono más contra él, sintiendo que entre más cerca este, más segura voy a estar y él volverá a su relajado encanto.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo algo? –su voz es vapor cálido contra mi cuello, me está cubriendo con su cuerpo, desapareciéndome del resto que nos mira, tan protector y egoísta que no quiere exponerme a nadie en este segundo- ¿Te duele algo?

\- No pasó nada. –rozo mi mejilla contra su rostro, busco la cercanía de su piel y siento sus labios contra mi mandíbula y subiendo por mi pómulo hasta besar mi frente- Llegaste a tiempo. –mi voz es firme cuando continúo- Iba a reventarle los oídos gritando. –le informo de mi _arma letal_ , como si fuese algo realmente peligroso.

Y él se ríe ahogadamente, lo siento relajarse solo un poco pero sigue rozando sus labios contra mi rostro, confirmando que estoy bien, con él, bajo su tacto. No me besa, es un reconocimiento lo que hace su boca y me gusta. Cada parte de mi piel le pertenece, es el territorio que ha conquistado y confirma con sus sentidos que sigue siendo así, que nadie ha sido lo suficientemente suicida como para intentar algo sobre lo que le pertenece.

\- Estamos conectados. –me recuerda, se separa solo un poco para poder mirarme, su agarre sigue firme contra mi cuerpo y una de sus manos desciende hasta presionar el final de mi espalda contra su costado- Puedo sentir cuando me necesitas. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Asiento, porque es verdad. A veces parece ser capaz de leer mi mente o saber qué necesito antes de que se lo pida. No importa si es un bocadillo nocturno, que se acurruque conmigo viendo una película o me bese hasta dejarme los labios hinchados. Él puede sentirlo, es como si estuviésemos atados y no quiero que esa conexión se pierda. Después de todo, fue gracias a eso que cuando nos conocimos yo podía saber qué necesitaba oír de mí y también él supo cuando estaba en peligro.

\- Zen, lamento…

La voz del director llega a mí desde la barrera que se ha vuelto el cuerpo firme de mi novio. Me quiero disculpar por haber interrumpido la grabación y estar retrasando todo, pero siento el firme agarre de Zen. Tan simple como eso. No quiere que me mueva de dónde estoy.

\- Todo está bien, pero me gustaría tener un tiempo con mi manager. –su voz se vuelve firme, sin el encanto agradable de siempre- A solas.

Nadie le discute. Y en un parpadeo me encuentro levantada por sus brazos. La voz se me ahoga en un grito callado y siento el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Le he dicho un millón de veces que no haga de sus muestras de caballeroso afecto un espectáculo para el resto. Pero le encanta jugar al príncipe encantador con una sola princesa. En el fondo no me molesta… ¿En el fondo? Siento que mi corazón se suaviza más porque hay algo cálido y abrasador en la forma en que me ama, como si no pudiese creer que por fin me encontró.

Como si llevase una vida buscándome.

\- ¡Oh!

Parpadeo sorprendida cuando Zen me sienta en los cojines que hay en la esquina del remolque que le designaron para esta grabación. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos tan rápido. El lugar es pequeño y bastante simple, pero huele a él. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, arrodillado frente a mí y me vuelvo consciente de la pared del remolque que está a mis espaldas y como él cubre cualquier salida. Tal vez sea la postura o la forma en que aun luce tenso, pero me siento en la guarida de un lobo, atrapada en el fondo de la misma y mirando directamente a la poderosa criatura.

\- ¿Estas bien? Dime la verdad. –su tacto es suave cuando acaricia mi mejilla y se acerca un poco a mi rostro.

Asiento lentamente y me apoyo contra la palma de su mano. Más allá de la impresión inicial, no pasó nada.

\- ¿Te asusté? –pregunta y su pulgar acaricia ligeramente mis pestañas inferiores haciéndome cosquillas.

\- Ni un poco. –mis brazos vuelven a su cuello, lo abrazo con seguridad para recalcar mis palabras- Conozco muy bien a la Bestia como para tenerle miedo. –le recuerdo, sonrojándome suavemente.

Él me mira con sorpresa por un segundo o dos antes de sonreír de lado, al entender a qué me refiero. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y por la cercanía acaricia mi boca como una brisa. Mi corazón se dispara y mantengo mi agarre firme sobre él.

\- Cuando lo vi tan cerca… -casi gruñe- No importa que pareciera una chica. No importa si hubiese sido una. No podía…

Una pequeña risa escapa de mis labios y ladeo el rostro con cierta curiosidad.

\- ¿No has fantaseado ver a dos chicas besarse? –pregunto, solo picándolo un poco.

Ahora que estoy con él me siento a salvo, puedo bromear de cualquier cosa.

Él se sonroja ligeramente y aparta la mirada mientras se encoje de hombros. No me da una respuesta directa pero es obvio que sí.

\- Pero eres tú. –cuando me mira, es como si un peso me presionara contra los cojines y siento como avanza hasta obligarme presionar mi cuerpo contra la pared- No quiero que nadie más te toque que no sea yo. Hombre o mujer. –sus brazos me toman por la cintura con sorpresa y me empujan hacia él hasta casi recostarme sobre los cojines- Eres mía. –es casi un gruñido, la Bestia hablando a través de los labios de Zen, su respiración pesada atrapándome más y obligándome a aferrarme a sus brazos tensos- Al parecer debo marcar con mayor obviedad mi territorio.

\- Al parecer… -susurro, buscando sus labios, su voz oscura y su posesivo deseo que no me asusta, estresado o preocupado, es el mismo Zen que besa mi mano justo antes de grabar una escena, la Bestia y él son uno mismo- debes besarme hasta dejar mis labios agotados. –propongo, atrayéndolo más a mi boca, necesitando que la Bestia roce sus dientes contra mí.

Lo siento meditar, respira pesadamente y hay algo peligroso en el aire que solo logra estremecerme.

\- Esta bien. –asiente, recostándome contra los cojines y sonríe de lado- Es un buen inicio.

¿Inicio…?

Intento levantarme pero él me besa con más fuerza y puedo sentir a la Bestia gruñir en mi boca, asfixiando cualquier lógica. Zen es terriblemente territorial e increíblemente creativo. No sé lo que me espera, pero es una suerte que combine ambas cosas para amarme.

 **¡Saludos!** Ya tenía esto escrito pero por turismo no he podido subirlo ¡Me moría por publicarlo y seguir con los siguientes capítulos!

Escogí el nombre de Kyung porque es unisex, perfecto para este supuesto personaje del chico fingiendo ser chica.

Me gustó jugar con eso de que Zen y MC están unidos. Toda la ruta de Zen es interesante porque el habla siempre de una conexión mística entre él y MC. Una conexión. Así que quise explotar eso de forma sutil en estos capítulos.

¿Una escena de celos? Hubiese sido fácil algo violento, que ya se ha visto o a MC siendo celosa a un nivel que interfiere con la carrera de Zen. Pero me gustó irme por otro camino. Pero adoré sacar a la Bestia sin que fuese un exagerado o enfermizo ser territorial.

 **¡Se aceptan peticiones!** Pienso hacer más drabbles como este ¿Qué les gustaría leer? ¿Algo romántico? ¿Curioso? ¿Cómico? ¿Alguna situación en particular de esta pareja? En realidad, pienso hacer lo mismo con mis otros one-shots (" _Exhalante súplica_ ", " _Dedos Firmes_ " y " _Miel y Fuego_ "), si tienen alguna petición para las otras parejas pueden dejarlas en las respectivas historias ¿Algo que quieran leer de Zen? ¡Déjenme saber!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
